Daniel Lawson
Daniel Lawson is a member of New Directions. He auditioned inbetween Pilot and Show mance, and grew to be one of the all-rounders on the team. He has romantic feelings for Rachel Berry, a solid friendship with Puck, Artie, Quinn and Jack Harmon, with a solid hatred for Finn Hudson, Jacob Ben Israel and Santana Lopez (Although later they become, well, not friends, but not enemies). He is portrayed by Adam Lambert and John Gallagher Jr. ''Daniel Lawson: 'Name: 'Daniel David Lawson, or to you, Daniel Lawson. 'First Appeared in: 'Technically, Daniel was in Pilot, but in background shots. He did his audition in Showmance. 'Nationality: 'American-Irish. 'Age: '17. 'Date Of Birth: 'July 7th, 1994. 'History: 'Daniel was born to a loving father and mother, but they died in a plane crash when he was six. He's lived with his uncle, a radio DJ who thought him how to sing. He also learned how to use DJ equipment, compose music, play guitar and piano, and lead an orchestra. When he was sixteen, he moved to Lima, and currently hates it. Well, he hated it until he joined New Directions, and met Rachel Berry. He also has a weird obsession with the number 7, kind of like Rachel's obsession with gold stars. 'Appearance: 'Ear-Length dark brown hair, with blue eyes, and a build like Jake Gyllenhal in Prince of Persia. 'Family: 'His uncle, his father and mother (Both deceased) 'Audition Song: 'You Found Me by The Fray (It's also a parody, because I had a Glee story I deleted called You Found Me). 'Vocal Range: 'Daniel's a tenor, but he can rap decently. Personality and Other Traits 'Personality: Daniel is a double sided coin. On one hand, he's a kind, caring young gentleman that makes Zac Efron look like Hitler. On the other hand, he's a cold, cynical, cunning, abusive (At least to other Glee Clubs) person who strives for perfection and will snark at anything standing in his way. He does, no matter what side of said coin we are talking about, actually care about the Glee Club, going to extraordinary lengths to help its survival. Daniel doesn't believe he's special, he just thinks he's part of the gear, one of the cogs. On the outside then, Daniel is, supposedly, flawless. However, he does have cracks in his armour, such as the above mentioned caring for New Directions, Rachel and his uncle (Who's the last connection to his past life). In Season 2, he seems to enter a depression funk, growing indifferent to what repurcussions his actions may have. He grows out of this in the second half of the Season, and seems to be trying to do good (When not setting up the world's largest game of Risk in his spare time). ''Likes: His uncle, Rachel, music, Halo, the Glee Club, X-Box, fanfiction, Rachel... Uh, pretty much anything to do with Rachel, Glee Club and video games while in Ohio. ''Dislikes: ''The Jocks, Finn, Most DJ'd music you'd find on a Saturday night radio which is just noiseless crap, annoying people like Jacob Ben Israel, Finn, ninety-five percent of the Cheerios, racism, stereotypes, sexism, most forms of hate towards things that do not deserve it... Look, there's too much here to go into detail, but that's how it is. ''Hobbies: ''Singing, playing games, reading, composing music, and after Special Education, making Finn's life a living hell. ''Strengths: ''Daniel can rap as well as sing, and he always has a backup plan or two if the first one goes FUBAR (Fouled Up Beyond All Recognition). He's also one of the only good DJ's in Western Ohio, and the only one that's part of a Glee Club. ''Weaknesses: ''Although Daniel appears to be flawless, he does have weaknesses, such as caring for his uncle, Rachel and the Glee Club, and is highly sensitive when you mention his parents. He also has dificulty reaching high notes (Example: The last major note in ''Mumford & Sons, "The Cave"), '' ''Quirks: '' Daniel has a strange fascination with the number seven, and commonly is finding connections with the Club and it in his mind. He may be diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, but he has joked that if anyone asked him if he was, "Part A would give that person a nice quick death, while Part B would cut parts of their body off, one by one". Even I don't know if he has it. Has several stranger skills: Robbery and Setting Fires. He has shown his tendency of breaking and entering: He robbed Dakota Stanley in Showmance, and later "Borrowed" a golf cart. Don't ask about the golf-cart. And he did follow his promise about setting his Hairography wig, so he's probably an arsonist/master thief/Both. Finally, for people he hates, Daniel fakes forgetting their names, and uses sometimes cruel nicknames instead. Daniel also seems to know he's in a fanfic, and is constantly asking readers what they think, or cursing me for some unfortunate event. '''''Relationships with Other Glee Members: Finn Hudson: ''This is one of the most complicated relationships Daniel has with anyone. During Season 1, Daniel and Finn were average, nothing more. Daniel thought Finn might have been dropped on his head a few times, and ate lead painted stuff while he was a child, but at least he wasn't trying to kill him. After Special Education, things went downhill, for some reason unknown. Probably Daniel thought Rachel was being thrown away by Finn for something stupid (He only knew that Finn and Santana went all out, but nothing more), and Finn thought Daniel had set him up to end Finn and Rachel, so Daniel could have Rachel himself. Nicknames include Goliath, Drummer-Boy, and The Talented One. ''Artie Abrams: ''If guys could have BFF's, Artie would be Daniel's. When the two aren't murdering each other online, Daniel and Artie are figuring out which songs go well with which Glee member. Put simply, so I don't drabble: If Daniel gets hitched, I imagine Artie will be the best man. It may have also helped that he took Artie's side in his break-up with Tina. Artie is also one of the people who always seems to be collaborating with Daniel, mostly Artie rapping and Daniel singing the chorus/making the music. ''Quinn Fabray: ''At first, Daniel thought Quinn was just another cheerleader, only smarter, yet stupider because she was going out with Finn. After she became pregnant, Daniel showed sympathy to her, and he might be a bit attracted to her, when he told her he liked her hair down. Mind you, he'd just taken leftovers of the drug Terri had given the club while she was head nurse in Vitamin D by accident. Lawson and Fabray often use each other as backing vocals for their songs. In Season 3, Daniel flat out says he's turned on by Quinn's new hairdo. ''Noah, "Puck", Puckerman: ''Would it surprise you if I said that Daniel didn't hate Puck from Pilot? Yes? Okay. Daniel stayed out of Puck's firing line of "Who should go into a dumpster today?", and after Puck joined Glee, the two got along okay enough. Also, Daniel took part in the slashing of Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers' tyres. Musically, aside from group ones, Daniel was caught along with Puck, and sang "Loser", about how he'd never get the one person he wanted, and frequently uses Puck as backing vocals/instrument playing in his solos. ''Rachel Berry: Daniel's relationship with Rachel is simple: Guy meets Girl, Guy likes Girl, and Guy learns Girl is already taken/in love with certain super-tall A-Hole. On the bright side, Daniel has stolen a kiss twice from Rachel: after Don't Rain on My Parade (Sectionals), and while she was worrying about whether she'd be good or not (Journey). Rachel later went to him instead of Puck for payback on Finn, which he has no problems following on. As retaliation, Finn breaks his nose and dislocates one of his ribs. He later confessed his love to her (God, I sound like I've been reading Twilight!) right after Finn broke up with her, and apologised for ruining their relationship. After The Sue Sylvestor Bowl Shuffle, Daniel and Rachel became an official couple, going by the the fan name Dachel. Kurt Hummel: ''Daniel think Kurt is a "Brave Bastard", for coming out that he's gay, and the feeling is mutual, to say the least. Daniel also said if he was gay, he may have Kurt to be his boyfriend, and move to London. ''Mike Chang: ''I'm not surprised that Daniel doesn't know a lot about Mike, but he does know that Mike is with Tina. That shows how little interaction they have. ''Matt Rutherford: ''See Mike, but get rid of the Tina thing. ''Tina Cohen-Chang: ''Tina and Daniel haven't much interaction, but I imagine that he's not in her good bocks after siding with Artie in his break up with Tina. Still, I can't judge. ''Sam Evans: ''You know how Daniel hates stereotypes? Sam is a walking one- He's a Blonde Football Player who dates a Blonde Cheerleader. Still, he's curious as to why he keeps lying that he doesn't dye his hair (He's good like that). After Rumours, Daniel stops being sarcastic to Sam and looks past the dyed hair. He also seems sad that he left. ''Mercedes Jones: ''Merc and Daniel are good enough pals, but I wouldn't say they're BFF's or anything. He did act sarcasticly when Mercedes was doing Bust Your Windows, by saying "Mercedes, get off your imaginary stage and wash that Audi!" ''Santana Lopez: ''Santana, to Daniel, is the only place he can find a hooker in Ohio who hasn't got several thousand children sent off to an orphanage. She is one of two people (The other being Finn) that he only calls nicknames. Hers are The Mobile Bus Terminal, The Human Jungle Gym, and The Portable Jungle-Gym, among many others. After Night Of Neglect, Daniel stops the nicknames and offers a truce with Santana. ''Britney S. Pearce: ''Daniel knows he should hate Britney, but when someone says "Dolphins are gay sharks", he can't resist. The feeling is just that of friends, and said feeling is mutual. ''Mr. Schue: ''Mr Schue was at first a very annoying person (Or V.A.P), to Daniel, thanks to inspiring Push It (Indirectly; If he didn't make them do Le Freak, none of that would have happened), and his often amazingly stupid assignments. Later on, Daniel just realized he was just well meaning, but still, he ponders: WTF is up with that hair? ''Jack Harmon: Jack and Daniel have a love/hate relationship. On one hand, Daniel thinks Jack is a cold, callous bastard who would do anything to be higher up in the world (Mind you, "Higher up in the world" just means getting out of Ohio), but he does admit that he himself is just as crazy. On the other, are both extremely sarcastic maniacs that both have crazy ideas involving explosives, bombs, and stuff mostly seen in science fiction novels. They also do agree that survival of the Glee Club is important, so they have shown to be able to work with each other. Mind you, it is a bit of a competition to see who can make Rachel theirs sometimes. Jack's nickname for Daniel is "Runnerup" a reference to Adam Lambert coming second on American Idol, as well as coming second in the race for Rachel. Daniel counters this by reminding Jack that Lambert has been more popular then Kris Allen (The real winner). Daniel also calls Jack "Gabe" sometimes, a reference to Aaron Tveit's role in ''Next To Normal. ''Lauren Zizes: ''Daniel commonly used Zizes as a distraction for some of his elaborate ploys, and after ND, He keeps contact to a minimun, as they have nothing in common. He's seen punching the air when it's revealed that she wouldn't be back for Season 3. ''Mitchel Marcus Mason: ''Daniel thinks Mitchel is a better person for Quinn, and the two are shown to have a decent friendship.Despite the fact that Daniel likes Mitchel, he still nicknames him, calling him Stone Mason (When confronted by this, he claims he can't resist, and means no ill intentions). ''Dylan Armstrong: ''Daniel likes Dylan, but thinks he's too nice to use in his plans to assassinate Finn. Daniel briefly drops his sarcasm to Dylan after Blame It On The Alcohol, largely because he knows Dylan could probably kick his ass. ''Relationships with Those Outside Of Glee Club: Sue Sylvester: ''Daniel has a grudging respect for Sue- Look at her track record and where she came from (I'm not saying how he knew about Jean) and what she's doing now. But then that respect is murdered where it stands when Sue does mean shit to the Club. ''The Jocks: ''As usual for a Glee Clubber, Daniel gets the horrible side of the stick when it comes to the Jocks. The feeling is mutual, to say the least. It might not have helped when Daniel firebombed Amizo's car. ''The Cheerios: ''Daniel gives the Cheerios a wide berth, as he will admit that until Glee dominates Nationals and they become super stars, those Cheerleaders are one of the best known things for the hell that is Ohio. ''Blaine Anderson: ''Daniel likes Blaine, and thinks he's great fro Kurt, but warns him that if he breaks Kurt's heart, Daniel will hunt him down and castrate him. ''Status Of Episodes (Contains Spoilers from here on out) Note: Unless otherwise mentioned, Daniel always shows up for meetings, I´m only documenting what he himself does. ''Season 1: Road To Sectionals 'Pilot: 'Daniel had a minor role in Pilot: Mostly he stuck to background shots and gave ND a wide berth. He was in the auditorium during "Don't Stop Belivin'" and got out just as fast. 'Showmance: 'Daniel auditioned to the Glee Club with The Fray's "You Found Me". He later hated Mr. Schue's song pick for Invitationals, saying "I'd rather listen to David Attenborough go on about beetles for 8 hours rather then listen to this song". He got out of Push It by paying Puck $500 to throw him out a window, legs first. He still, however, had to watch the show... Daniel realized he had feelings for Rachel, and watched her sing Take A Bow, then did 'Kylie Minogue's Two Hearts.'.'' Daniel didn't do much in Acafellas, ''and only did about four things worthy of recognition: He was clapping dryly at Dakota while insulting Finn with the whole "Frankenteen" thing, and 20 seconds later was getting char-grilled by Stanley for looking like he'd fallen out of Twilight (His least favourite book series in this universe), commented on Oscar Pistorius (A man who ran in the able-bodied Olympics with carbon legs and got within seven tenths of a second for the qualification time to compete in the 400-metre sprint), and finally, as revenge for wasting Eight Thousand Dollars, with the help of Jack Harmon (He didn´t know it was Harmon however, as they were wearing balaclavas) stole the money back (And in the process, Dakota's sports car), then drove the car off a cliff. The moral: Don't. Fuck. With Daniel Lawson when he knows where you live. Daniel wasn't around for most of ''Preggers: The only thing he did was at the football game, when he was the DJ for the Single Ladies preformance by the football team. In a rare moment of kindness for the character, he sings Fever (Adam Lambert) with Kurt, telling him he hasn't been flamboyant in a while, "And this is some release". During The Rhodes Not Taken, Daniel plugged his ears when Quinn was "Ruining" Don't Stop Belivin', and then decided to "Defect" (Read: Destroy Sandy's show from within) to "Caberat". He sings Champion (Chipmunk Feat Chris Brown), with Jack, and spends most of the time insulting Sandy. Daniel showed up again for Somebody To Love (Queen). In Vitamin D, ''Terri accidently overdosed Daniel, causing him to go missing from Glee for the rest of the show. When he returns, all he says was that he joined the Navy Seals and became part of the team that killed Osama Bin Laden. He sang ''Tonight (Westlife) ''as a form of apology for his disappearance. Shame none of the club was around for it... Daniel was voiceovering during Will and Sue's arguement in ''Throwdown, telling them they "Look insanely stupid in slo-mo". In the flashback, Lawson is joined to Will's group, and gets annoyed when, yet again, he's in the back, while "Some big ego and an airhead get all the love ballads and whatever you can buy off E-Bay under what's known as "Junk!"" Little did he know this would help Sue, as Britney and Puck would leave after his rampage, and he'd be banned from the auditorium. He offended Rachel, Finn and Will so bad, he was barely allowed in for Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne). Guess where he was positioned? The back, you say? No shit, Sherlock. Lawson got back in Will's good books at least before Mash-Up. ''He was willing to do ''Bust A Move along with Mr. Schue, showing his first performance in front of the Glee Club in an actual performance since his audition. He doesn't say much about the Puckleberry romance, but is seen laughing at Finn and Quinn getting slushied- In Finn's case, twice. He's seen LHFAO (Laughing His Frickin' Ass Off) after slushie-bombing Mr. Schue. Wheels ''strengthed Daniel's friendship with Artie, and he nearly did something incredibly stupid- Try to compete for the ''Defying Gravity (Wicked) ''solo. Thankfully, he was so shocked by being told to do a wheelchair number, he forgot to tell Mr. Schue about his plan. This episode showed Lawson has some version of Assassin's Creed's "Eagle Vision" (A glorified Identify Friend/Foe system), and we saw the following characters: Rachel was gold (Or, a target), Finn was red (An enemy) and Quinn and Puck were blue (Allies). During the bake sale, Daniel discovers Puck drugged the cupcakes through a drug test machine he "Borrowed" from Harmon's locker. For the sake of Artie, however, he sets the test results on fire in the football player's locker room. Daniel noticed that Kurt´s father wasn´t as protective as he could have been, so he decides to send the "Your son´s a fag" message, which still haunts him to this day. To support Kurt, Daniel voted for Hummel, even after he sabotaged his audition. Finally, at the ''Proud Mary performance, Lawson falls out of his wheelchair at the end, and falls onto Santana's chair. Daniel didn´t show up much in the choir room for Ballad: He was in Las Vegas for a national DJ contest after Mr. Schue picks out who will ballad with who, and collects recordings from Mercedes, Tina and Mitchel (Those songs are When Love Takes Over (David Guetta Feat Kelly Rowland), Bounce (Calvin Harris Feat Kelis), and One (Your Name) Swedish House Mafia).' '''He shows up at the end for 'Lean On Me. ''' In Hairography, ''Daniel gets his wallet stolen five times by the Jane Adams Girls. He returns the favour, to say the least. During the ''Hair/Crazy In Love (Cast of HAIR/Beyonce), ''Daniel was suprisingly given lead for Crazy In Love. Before you ask, he only did it because Snow Patrol did their own version (On the album, Up to Now), but he had to do the Beyonce version, as it's better known. Lawson was unimpressed, to say the least, with Rachel's new look at school, and later told her she didn't have a chance while Quinn has the baby. Secretly, he himself knows Puck's the father (Through voiceover, we learn he bribed a DNA tester, and gave a sample of Quinn and every teenager in the school's hair- yes, even the girls "Just to be sure" and thats how he found out about Puck being the father), but all Rachel does is scoff in his face and walk off. Daniel was around for ''Imagine (John Lennon), (Although he said he'd rather put a power drill in his head then listen to the Haverbrook people sing again) and True Colours (Cyndi Lauper). Mattress opened with Daniel and Artie practising with Written In The Stars (Tinne Tempah+Eric Tanner'') at the start, which then follows with the now standard formula: Lawson, Harmon and the rest exchange witty banter, then Schuester comes in and deflates it. Lawson initally says no to Rachel asking him into the photo, then after seeing Finn go, even after she sang 'Smile (Lily Alan),' 'with' him (He asks her before the picture if she listened to the lyrics at all before getting the sheet music). He then agrees to do the photo with Rachel after Finn doesn´t show up. Thankfully, Daniel's face was spared ridicule, unless the jocks use Photoshop on still pictures of him in ''Jump (Van Halen).'' He later apologiesed to Mr. Schue for "All my sarcastic crap I put you through" after he announces he can't go to Sectionals. As you may expect, ''Sectionals'' was a big moment for New Directions. Daniel, for once, didn't insult Finn after his rampage (Instead rushing in after Hudson left and going, "Is there any seats left? Did I miss it? Is the popcorn gone?), but Lawson otherwise stayed quiet through it all. Sadly, His existance didn't prevent Jacob Ben Israel coming to the show. Once there, he again stayed quiet through Jane Adams stealing Proud Mary and ''And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going (Dreamgirls), and later "The genocidal campaign on Journey" (The Haverbrook Kids "Don't Stop Belivin'"). In the green room, when Rachel is about to do '''''Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl), Daniel says it´s possible to make it a duet, and he does. Lawson then appears and preforms like an Edwardian stage actor (Rachel compares him to Dorian Gray in her mind), but is shown to enjoy himself during Don't Rain On My Parade. At the end, right before You Can't Always Get What You Want (Rolling Stones), ''he gets one of the spotlight people to turns off the light he and Rachel are under and steals a kiss from her. As he walks away, he gives her a sly wink, subtly telling her he has feelings for her. After New Directions win, Lawson's last act of the first half of the season is to drop a firebomb on Amizo's car for, earlier on in the episode, taking his bag and dropping it into a dumpster. ''Season 1, Part 2, Road To Regionals Lawson didn't believe things would be better after Sectionals- And unfortunatly, he was right. Hell-O began a running gag in the series that whenever someone tries to slushie Daniel, he ducks in time and someone else from Glee gets hit by the Slushie. He preformed Hello (Take That) for his Hello number, and while ordering a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, he saw the birth of St. Berry. He was around during Rachel's "Gives You Hell" ''number, and was seen in the background punching the air when Finn broke it off with Rachel. He was last seen during ''"Hello Goodbye" (The Beetles). '' In ''The Power Of Madonna, Lawson fails to show up for anything outside of actual meetings, and doesn't sing at all, saying that he's never really connected to any Madonna song. He did watch Kurt and Mercedes sing 4 Minutes (Justin Timberlake and Madonna), ''but other then that, all he did was be surprised when Jesse showed up (Continually going "Spy"). ''Home ''has Daniel enjoy the rollar park, and the Glee Club finally get to see his fabled DJ skills put to use, when he does ''Backseat (New Boyz Feat The Cataratcs and Dev) ''with Finn, Jack, Puck and Quinn. Mercedes later sees Daniel as some French Fries, which he demonstrates his fourth wall breaking capabilities with, saying "I'd better not have vinager on me!". Lawson is seen at Merc's performance of Beautiful. In ''Bad Reputation, '''''Daniel is sixth on the Glist, mostly due to his drug high in Vitamen D, but also because of his open rebellion against the football players (Also his repeated attempts to smuggle a pipe bomb into Finn´s locker). He's determined to stay in the top 10 (He couldn't care less about the top), and starts "Dating", a Cheerio called Lisa Blackheart (Alexis Jordan), who later joins New Directions herself, auditioning with '''''Russian Roulette (Rihanna). Lawson is watching "Some useless FOX TV sitcom" when Kurt uploads Sue's Physical video, and he takes up Finn's bet that it'll be viral by lunch. He decides to "Redeem" Jack Sparrow (The Lonely Island Feat Michael Bolton), with Mitchel, Puck and Artie, and afterwards is pulled away by Mr. Schuester. When interrorgated by Schue, Daniel says that the only reason he gives a crap about the Glist is because he hopes it makes the football players notice his acts against him (We see a flashback of him beating up a random player in self-defense, but the other footballers don't notice as they walk on by). Lawson is last seen disgusted by the Run Joey Run video, which he says makes him depressed, and adds the video to the top 100 suicide-causing items on the internet. Daniel tells his version of Laryngitis ''through flashback and momolog, wondering if he'd fallen into a coma and missed the whole thing, "But then in my world, if I was in a coma, Rachel would be tearfully crying on my bedside while professing her love to me, while Justin Beiber, Stephanie Meyer and Finn's fathers would have worn condom's on those fatefull nights". He seems to be mildly impressed at the Puckcedes romance, and enjoys himself when Santana and Merc sing The Boy Is Mine. When Rachel sings The Climb, Lawson holds his ears, and later does ''"Mad World" (Gary Jules) ''for his "Voice" Assignment, saying "It's somber, I'm somber, even Goliath could understand where I'm going with this. Also, I feel some of the lyics suit me perfectly, particulary the title". Daniel is seen again at the end, signing "One". Daniel starts off ''Dream On ''singng ''Map Of The Problematic (Muse), and doesn't seem to be fazed by Bryan Ryan (Calling him Sarcasm God of the year), since his dream is that Finn dies. Later, he admits his real dream is to leave America for a long time, and he'll be moving back to Europe after Graduation. We finally meet Daniel's Uncle, Joshua Lawson (Nathan Fillion), and we see Daniel's bedroom in this episode. He doesn't appear for much else, but he does show up at the end for Dream A Little Dream. In Theatricality, ''Daniel convinces Mr. Schue before Finn that doing Lady Gaga isn't the best idea ever (He was also one of about two or three males in the room at the time who actually knew who Lady GaGa was). He recommends British rock band ''Biffy Clyro, ''and their classic hit, ''Brooom, Clash and Ruin, but is shot down with Finn's idea of KISS. As they're out of KISS members, Daniel does his assignment on his own, doing City Of Delusion (Muse), displaying many of his talents, including dancing, gituar and minor conducting. Daniel takes part in Beth, and is surprised to learn about Shelby as Rachel's mom (And wonders why noone figured it out sooner, after putting two pictures of them side by side). Lawson later helps defend Kurt at the end. Daniel is unsuprised, and acts unemotional when Jesse goes backstabber on the team in Funk, ''(He even mockingly applauds them at the end of Another One Bits The Dust, which starts a running gag that whenever Daniel starts ranting or starting Family Guy style one-off shots, the entire Club goes, "Shut Up Daniel"). He also appears unfazed when the team see's VA's work on the choir room. However, through monolog, he tells how he's pissed off when he sees how he treated Rachel. He's so pissed, he tells Sue to shut up (According to him, she only sent 42 hitmen after him), but he then decides to help Puck and Finn slash the tires of VA's Range Rovers (Rumours that he stole one have yet to be confirmed). When Schue asks about regrets, Daniel responds "Allowing myself to fall for the underdogs, and meeting morons everyday. Still, you're mostly likeable. Except Finn." As Mr. Schue writes "Funk" down, Lawson goes "No Mr. Schue, it's not F-U-N-K, It's F-bleep-K." At Sheets N' Things, Lawson threatens to kill Puck and Finn if it means he gets out of meeting Ryarson, and Sings "Loser" with Puck, Finn, Sandy, Terri and Howard, though he seems to only grasp the "Loser" idea of the song. He watches Quinn's preformance of "This is A Man's World", and doesn't make sarcastic comments about it. When Rachel is egged, Daniel starts asking Puck wether he prefers sawed-off shotgun or AK47 when Schue shows up. Lawson later takes part in "Give Up The Funk", and as added payback, he rigged the girders above Vocal Adreanline to drop a Slushie Nuke on them as "beepin' Revenge, Bitch". In Jack's departure, Daniel takes over as sarcastic dick of the team. Lawson is appalled at the lack of optimisim among the Club at the start of ''Journey, ''and reminds them they don't have to win- Placing gives them another year. When alone in the choir room, Rachel confers in him that she's afraid that she'll lose it at the sight of Jesse, but Daniel silences her by kissing her, just like Sectionals. He tells her to focus as they need her now more then ever, but he leaves just as Finn shows up and the fatefull Finchel kiss is made. He throws a wink at Berry when she shows up with Finn, but it's unoticed by her. Mr. Schue's speech causes Daniel to go, "A good speech by Schue? Something's up, but I like it." Lawson is surprised at Aural Intensity's cheating, but then doesn't care. Daniel is playing the piano at the start of "Faithfully", and has a small solo in "Don't Stop Belivin'". He stays behind to watch Vocal Adrenaline do "Bohemian Raphsody". He finally cracks when VA win, and he breaks into their costume rooms and puts a chemical nerve agent that makes their clothes glued to their skin and also melts all hair below the head (He didn't have time to add that particular part of the nerve agent). He's seen in "To Sir, With Love", and is seen in his last part of the season watching Rachel and Finn together with small tears in his eyes during "Somewhere, Over The Rainbow". ''Season 2 (Road To Sectionals, Round 2) ﻿Daniel spends most of his summer in Italy, recreating scenes from the video game series, Assassin´s Creed, and also visits relatives in Ireland. He seems to enter a depression funk while there, becoming more bitter and cynical towards people. When Jacob interviews Daniel at the start of Audition, ''he asks Lawson if he´s still mourning over losing Rachel's heart. Daniel´s responce is to turn off the camera's visuals (Leaving the audio on) and beat Jacob senseless. He takes part in "Empire State Of Mind", and convinces ex girlfriend Lisa Blackheart to audition for Glee Club with ''Russian Roulette (Rhianna). ''He watches Sunshine´s "Listen", with mild interest, and he´s one of the most outspoken critics of Rachel´s actions involving the crackhouse. In ''Britney/Britney, Daniel objects to doing Britney as he feels she´s only "A glorified porn star". During a routine checkup, he dreams singing ´"Till The World Ends (Britney Spears),'' but is overall unaffected by it. Later on, he´s taken aback at Rachel´s outfit, but objects to it, citing that her own style makes her unique, but decides not to say any more about it "Because I like the freedom of choice. So I shall shut up now". He is seen at the "Toxic" number, and wonders why Rachel would do "The Only Exception", when it is the only song they did not made by Britney''.'' In Grilled Cheesus, Daniel shows respect to Kurt and Burt by vowing not to make any sarcastic joke while Burt is in hospital. He performs his first two solos of the season in the real world in this episode: How To Save A Life (The Fray) and Open Your Eyes (Snowpatrol). For How To Save A Llife, He´s in the hospital playing a piano being winched along as he plays, and for Open Your Eyes, he steals some amplifiers and preforms it with a big orchestra and sings it for the whole town from a high rooftop, ala 30 Seconds To Mars in their video for Kings And Queens. In Duets, Daniel and Lisa both decide to, as Daniel puts it, "Vent some hatred", by doing an offensive rap song: Specifically, Roman's Revenge (Nicki Minaj Feat. Eminem), but when called out on the amount of swearing in the song (After he asked permission to do it), Daniel points out how Finn and Rachel got off easy with their song, but several people find it slightly entertaining. He later decides to vote for Sam and Quinn. Daniel is the stagehand in The Rocky Horror Glee Show, and his only act as one is to blow up the wall for Carl to ride the motorcycle through. He later takes over for Finn when he's parading around the school in his underwear, and comments that he never wants to see whatever caused half the school to attend counsilling. In Never Been Kissed, ''Daniel orders a truckload of Brain Bleach after he learns of the Beiste Cool-Down effect. When he sees Kurt after Karoksky kissses him, he tries to comfort him, but finds he's unable to express the emotions to help, indirectly pushing Kurt away in the process. He enjoys the girl's mashup right before he learns of using Beiste as a cool down, making him appalled at how Beiste is taken advantage of, and takes part in "Stop! In The Name Of Love/Free Your Mind". When Holly shows up in ''The Substitute, ''Daniel is shown to be having fun. Later, when she asks him what song he´d like to do, he requests a song about rebellion, settling on ''Time Is Running Out'''' (Muse), in a scene straight out of the video- And in real life. He is seen during the "Singing In The Rain/Umberella" mash up at the end. Daniel is happy for Finn and Kurt in Furt, as is shown when he isn´t that snarky (He still has his moments). Daniel confronts Karofsky with the others, and is highly critical of Finn´s supposed leadership skills, and aking if there really is no better co-captain (Before he realises that Puck would shirk off his duties, Jack would use it as a springboard in his plans for world domnination, he's to sarcastic, Kurt isn't there (His reason at the time is that Kurt would have them all wear leotards) after the episode and Artie, as he puts it in Matress, "Sets off the group dynamic", and there's no way he's allowing Rachel to be main captain). Lawson starts to grow jealous of Finn keeping the truth of what happened between him and Santana away from Rachel, and he confronts him about it along with the Latina in question, threatening to tell Rachel if he doesn't right after Sectionals. Daniel sings "Give A Little" (Hanson), after Finn sings "Just The Way You Are". He´s shown to be genuingly sad when Kurt leaves for Dalton, but he promises to send food if there´s nothing good there. Special Education ''starts with Daniel being more annoyed then usual due to the behaviour of the group concerning solos. Schuester gives Daniel a solo at Sectionals, and he goes out in front of Sam and Quinn (Wishing them luck on their relationship beforehand), with ''Said It All (Take That). ''Daniel has a pleasant conversation with Kurt during the Hipster's show, and Daniel wishes him luck as well, before realising to himself that since he became more cynical, he´s made everyone a little sadder then they were. He then tries to be more upbeat from this point on. After the contest, Rachel comes to Daniel instead of Puck for payback on Finn via sex (Daniel didn´t know about that bit in particular). After it, he sings ''Never Gonna Leave This Bed (Maroon 5), and when the "Incident" is revealed, Finn breaks up with Rachel (Let's just say the slut word was thrown around like a stick for a dog) and beats the living hell out of Daniel, breaking his nose and cracking a few ribs. Daniel ends the episode limping over to Rachel as she´s clearing out her locker and asks if the sex meant anything, then kisses her. He's shown to be depressed, saying he didn't want to hurt anyone, and briefly enters another funk. Daniel vows to stop his acts of violence, torture and blackmail (He jokes tat he was about to blackmail Fox into putting Firefly, ''a show Daniel is a known fan for, back on the air). In 'A Very Glee Christmas, 'Daniel spends most of the episode wearing a several tons of winter clothing, as his immune system is appalling during Winter time. A running gag through the show is that since he has to cover his face, he´s commonly mistaken for a pile of coats (When out and about, this changes to people assumning Jack made a few coats come to life thanks to an experiment gone wrong), to which when he sticks his head out, Puck, Artie or one of the boys acts like he´s a monster coming to life (Most common line: "Oh God, it's alive!". After Rachel tries to win Finn back, Lawson asks Rachel if he was just a tool to be used against Finn, before revealing that he´s taking it seriously because he´s in love with her. Rachel tells him she needs time to figure things out about the two of them, and Daniel leaves with a smile. He sings 'The Fairytale Of New York (The Pouges), 'to celebrate Christmas, and discovers tablets to bolster his immune system. Season 2 (Road To Regionals, Round 2) Daniel kicks off 'The Sue Sylvester Bowl Shuffle 'kicking down the door into the Glee room, singing the final part of 'Feeling Good (Muse Cover),' and then happily telling everyone he and Rachel got together over the Christmas break. After the football team shows up, Daniel and Rachel sing 'Broken Open (Adam Lambert)' to general positive reviews. He is at first overjoyed to sing Thriller ("Every person's dream is to nail that song"), but then starts to question if it'll be as good as it could be if done during the game. He pushes these feelings aside, and puts on the mascot uniform (Only after several bribes and death threats). Daniel seems happy that Finn and Quinn are together, since it means he only has to worry about Jack trying to take Rachel. During 'Silly Love Songs, 'Daniel sings 'This=Love (The Script)' 'with Dylan Armstrong (Played By Neil Haskell), as well as PYT with Mike and Artie. Later on, he sneaks to Rachel's window and performs Boyce Avenue's mashup of '''Nothing on You/My Love/Rocketeer (B.O.B Feat Bruno Mars/Justin Timberlake/Far East Movement Feat Ryan Tedder) He's negative of Finn's Kissing Booth idea, but apart from that, he only shows up in the background at Breakstix. In Comeback, Daniel is terrified of Sam's Justin Beiber Experience (Telling him that Beiber is an evolved hamster who will never be a rockstar), and to try and destroy it, he, Jack, Mitchel Mason (Played By Johnathon B. Wright) and Dylan form a rival group, an unnamed Take That tribute band (He jokes about calling it "The Take That Experience", but then realises that he can't be a monster to stop a monster). They are seen singing Love Love (Take That), ''as well as ''Happy Now .We also get to see Daniel's criminal record (The latest offense being burning down a German Catholic School because they were Beiber fans), but only for a second before he gets rid of it (Josh had said earlier that he worshiped the thing), possibly signaling that he's ready to move on from a life of crime and insanity, but only before we then see a picture of Finn in the middle of a crosshair from a sniper rifle. Daniel is shown to be a "Wise" drunk in Blame It On The Alcohol. However, someone realises he's drinking expensive wine and spikes it with vodka. After that, Daniel winds up having a threesome with Rachel and Lisa, and before that drunkingly singing I Love Collage (Asher Roth), alongside other songs with other people, ending the night in a heap beside Santana. His "Hangover-Be-Gone" trick consists of sticking his a bucket of ice, whiel the bucket is on fire. He's one of the first to figure out something's wrong with Dylan, but he gets a punch in the face for his efforts. Like Jack, Daniel spends Sexy ''in a neverending state of laughter, before deciding to make a parody of a sex ed video in the form of a serious PSA (Inspired by the Red Vs Blue PSA's), and putting it on YouTube. Daniel keeps track of the number of hits it recieves during the episode, forming a running gag that right when someone is about to say something important, Daniel will randomly yell a number that is some form of 10,000 multiplied. In ''Original Song, Daniel is seen playing a guitar, strumming random notes, which could be him trying to write a song. After several attempts at this, he quits, and walks away from it (In his mind, he demolishes it against Finn's head). While curious as to why Quinn tries to become Rachel's best friend, Daniel keeps himself occupied by singing Perfect For You (Next To Normal), ''imagining Rachel there, as she's focused on writing "Get It Right". At Regionals, Daniel prepares bribes to win the votes if the original songs don't work, but is proven wrong. He does say in voiceover that he's worried Rachel may not be over Finn, but as he says this while Sue is punching the governors wife, he's distracted by that. In ''A Night Of Neglect, Daniel's information contacts tell him Ryarson will be attending the concert and trying to sabotage it. His opinion of underappreciated artists is "Those who should have been in the Top 40, but weren't". While he cares for Tina, Mike, Artie and Britney, his own offshore accounts have been strangely hacked (Later, it turns out Sue hired someone to do it). While he's, for the first time in a while, broke until Josh steps in, Daniel is at first annoyed at Lauren's tactics, but he can't do anything since he made a vow to the club he wouldn't get involved in romances unless asked to. At the benefit, Daniel's opening is to flip the bird at the Hecklers, and then sarcastically sings The Bitch Of Living (Spring Awakening), with Mitchel and Jack as backup, even though he completly misses the point of the song (Daniel admits this, but then says that he only heard the song once while watching it with Rachel, and he was half-asleep). At the end, Daniel restrains himself from killing Sandy, but is then overjoyed when the money stolen earlier comes back to him (Possibly the hacker striking out against Sue?) In Born This Way, ''Daniel looks like he's finally going to fight Finn, but by the time his mind has figured out he'd win, Finn's gone, and Daniel just noticed Kurt. While strongly against the nose job, he does note "If you do it, I'm less likely to gouge my eye out". Daniel's patience for Lauren finally snaps after Zizes digs up the "Lucy" information. Daniel's shirt at the end simply says "Deadpan", a reference to his infamous sense of humour. In ''Rumours, ''Daniel realises Sam's father lost his job, and starts putting money in his account. He gets a few laughs out of Fondue For Two, but recommends to Britney, "Don't use Japanese Cartoons as inspiration for your theme song". He comforts Artie and Britney seperately after their breakup (Showing he's gotton to know Britney really well thanks to Artie, and Daniel does say in an offhand manner that Britney sometimes plays Halo with them), and he tries to get them together by having them sing ''ET (Katy Perry Ft. Kanye West), but sadly fails. Daniel is brought into the limelight when a rumour surfaces that he may be seeing Lisa behind Rachel's back. While he denies this , Sue and Jabob crudely Photoshop a picture of the two, which almost ends Daniel's relationship with Rachel. Daniel sings Why Does It Always Rain On Me? (Travis) in the auditorium, and straight after joins Jack's group to stop the rumours (Alongside Dylan, Jennifer McGraw (Played by Adriana Grande), and Mitchel). Daniel confronts Rachel about her singing Go Your Own Way, and the two get into a heated argument, neither one aware that the rest of the Club is around the corner, and that Jacob Ben Isreal is taping from a locker. Daniel is suspicous of Jesse upon his return in Prom Queen, but still agrees to tag along (Not speaking to Rachel on the way), with Jesse, Rachel, Sam and Mercedes. He helps Artie gatecrash into Britney's Home Ec by tranqulising the teacher from the other side of the street. While wary of Karofsky, Daniel decides he's turned a new leaf, or that whoever was blackmailing him was really good. Before he sets out, a chemical (The one Daniel used in Journey), blows up in his face, resulting in a manic dash to cover the bald spots while Josh helps him by making a counter-agent, causing an insane hairdo (Eyes right). At prom, Daniel sees Rachel kissing Jesse in the corner, which leads him to sing Cry Me A River (Justin Timberlake).' '''He's disgusted at the overall vote that humilliates Kurt, but claps proudly when Kurt comes marching back in. After the prom, Daniel sings 'Marchin' On (OneRepublic)' as a way of apology to Rachel, admitting he may have been a little wrong, and the two seem to get together again after that. In 'Funeral,' Daniel quietly applauds Jesse's Anti-Finn speech, and decides to audition for the Nationals solo with 'Tyrant (OneRepublic).' Jesse praises Daniel's vocals, but is negative against his dancing technique (I.E: None) and his inability to keep his emoitions off the stage. Upon hearing that the plane to Nationals will be flown through Tripoli, Daniel brings out a Barret 50. Cal Sniper Rifle and a Desert Eagle handgun, loading them into his bag and disguising the parts via a laptop. He sings 'Give Me Strength (Snow Patrol)' at the funeral, (All the while flashing back to Daniel's parent's funerals when he was a child) and tells Sue "Chances are, if you're wrong about religion- And who isn't-, she's in a better place". After the funeral, Daniel seems OK with Original Songs, and decides to "Get writing". In 'New York,' Daniel comments that he's been to New York before, but mostly in Queens. He's eager to get exploring, but after Mr. Schue's lockdown, Daniel picks the lock to a window and uses parknor tricks from his trip in Italy to get to the street level. He initially refuses to let Finn go on a date with Rachel, but relents when he realises he wasn't planning on doing anything special with her "Beside going to the Empire State Building Observation Deck". Daniel occupies himslef by doing ironic songs in certain locations (Price Tag (Jesse J),'' for instance, on Wall Street), but eventually dashes to Central Park (In a shout out to The Graduate), to stop Finn, which Rachel does for him. Before he goes to sleep, Jack and Daniel write Light Up The World; Jack writes the lyrics, and Daniel makes a rough draft of the beat of the song, thrilled that he's writing his own music- That, or he drank too much coffee. At Nationals, Daniel is outraged at Finn kissing Rachel, but a dull acceptance seems to be in his eyes when he's at the turntable for Light Up The World. Afterwards, Daniel sings his original song, Scratch and Sniff, which recieves a standing ovation. After the contest, Daniel yells at Finn whle slipping a note into his hand, and pulls Rachel aside. He tells her he's breaking up with her because Finn is better for her, and that he's "Just some lunatic", despite Rachel's protests. He tells her to meet Finn at the library the day after they come back, and walks away. Daniel later is seen watching Finn and Rachel walk to the choir room, and he says to himself, "Maybe I am a good guy". Daniel is later seen talking with Jack over their losses and gains over the year, and both summerise that they are terrible when it comes to getting the right girl, aand then the two nod in sad acceptance that they're pariahs in their own right, both saying, "We're screwed". Daniel is last seen nodding at Finn, and we flashback to when Daniel gave him the note, which summmerises that Daniel is giving up Rachel so that she can be with Finn. Lawson then looks at the rest of the group, and realises that he's fully joined the mismatched family that is New Directions. Running Gags: Overarching Gags: ''Violence Levels: Daniel is quite a violent person, first seen when he threatens to hurt Puck if he didn't break his leg when hitting the ground after Puck throws him out a window in Showmance, and since the show has progressed, this has evolved into admitting to owning illegal firearms in Funk. Daniel vents his agression on sick jokes to random people (Notably the football team and Jacob Ben Israel). "Summer Coma": Whenever Daniel is in the same room as Rachel, Jesse or Mitchel, he'll almost always make a ''Spring Awakening ''reference, due to the fact that all four of their actors (John Gallagher Jr, Lea Michele, Johnathon Groff and Johnathon B. Wright). However, he'll always get the name wrong, even after he watches the show in ''Night of Neglect. This almost always results in him beign corrected by any of those three, as well as Jack and Kurt, via yelling at him that "It's Spring Awakening!" ''Short Term Gags: Christmas Coat Incident:'' During A Very Glee Christmas, Daniel's immune system is very weak, to the point where he has to wear a mountain of coats to go outside (He notes that if he sets the temperature to "******* Volcano heat", he can go around without the coats in his home).﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters